plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rux's Bazaar
Rux's Bazaar is a shop that was added in the Trials of Gnomus DLC in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is owned by Rux and if the player speaks to him, he will show customization items and gestures in his shop that are available to buy items by purchasing coins. Five items are available to purchase each time the Bazaar is open. The things Rux sells in his shop involves: *Rare Customization that costs 10,000 to 50,000 coins. *Legendary Consumables that cost 25,000 coins for 10 of them. *Classic Customization or Taunt that costs 50,000 coins. *Special Customization that costs 250,000 coins. *Legendary Customization that costs 300,000 coins. *Exclusive Legendary Customization that costs 500,000 coins. *Exclusive Ability that costs 500,000 coins. *Costume for Torchwood or Hover Goat-3000 that costs 750,000 coins. *Legendary Character Sticker that costs 1,000,000 coins. Audio Location As of the September 2018 update, Rux's Bazaar is both in the plant and zombie base, near the World Hub. Rux's Bazaar was originally located inside the sewers under the Backyard Battleground, near the entrance to the grate that leads to the Chamber of Gnomes, now it is still there but appears to be closed. It will only be open for a limited time. Abilities Nearly every time Rux appears, he sells an exclusive ability that can only be purchased through him. This is a list of all the abilities Rux has sold in order of release; *Pizzazzling Potato Mine - A bling version of the Cactus' Potato Mine ability. *Super Guided Ultra Ball - An alternate ability of Super Brainz's Super Ultra Ball ability. *Arcane Lotus - An alternate ability of Rose's Arcane Enigma ability. *Rainbow Flower - An alternate ability of the Sunflower's Heal Flower ability. *Dark Bean Bomb - An alternate ability of the Peashooter's Chili Bean Bomb ability. *Future Dummy - An alternate ability of the All-Star's Dummy Shield ability. *Bedazzled Bolt Blaster - A bling version of the Engineer's Big Bolt Blaster ability. *Bling Pylon Call - A bling version of the Pylon Imp's Pylon Call ability. *Vampweed - An alternate ability of the Chomper's Spikeweed ability. *Red Artichoke - An alternate ability of the Cactus' Garlic Drone ability. *Bling Maiden - A bling version of the Cactus' Iron Maiden ability. *Psychedelic Goat - An alternate ability of the Rose's Goatify ability. *Looty Booty Barrel Blast - A bling version of the Captain Deadbeard's Barrel Blast ability. *Future Parrot Pal - An alternate ability of Captain Deadbeard's Parrot Pal ability. *Dark Garlic Drone - An alternate ability of the Cactus' Garlic Drone ability. *Multi-Shuck - An alternate ability of Kernel Corn's Shuck Shot ability. *Bling Gatling - A bling version of the Peashooter's Retro Gatling ability. *Armored Bling Station - A bling version of the Scientist's Armored Heal Station ability. Rux's Bazaar appearance timeline Gallery RuxPlantBase.png|Rux in the Plant base RuxZombieBase.png|Rux in the Zombie base Trivia *Before the Trials of Gnomus DLC was released, Rux's Bazaar could be seen under construction and inaccessible. **The day before the DLC was released, it was completed but was closed. *An easter egg on the splitscreen screen shows a Cactus in Rux's Bazaar with the banner saying "Gnome Depot". This beta name is a reference to the retail store Home Depot. *If the player goes near the shop, they can hear music from Infinity Time being played on a small green radio. **If the radio is destroyed, the music will stop. *After the Capture the Taco DLC, his shop no longer plays music. This is likely a glitch. See also *Rux Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Locations